


Presents

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets a present. Fluff in response to a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this pic](http://www.sweet-poison.net/stories/victoria/presents.jpg).

"But it's _white_."

Anya looked at the garment in question. "Yes, it is," she said, happy that the trouble had been resolved and that she had turned out to be in the right again. "You can pay."

"I -" Xander snatched the t-shirt away "-am _not_ paying for something he'll never wear! Get him a black cK t-shirt and let's go!"

"No."

Xander crossed his arms. "We. Are. _Not_. Buying. Spike. This. T-Shirt."

Ten minutes later the couple left the store, said white t-shirt in a plastic bag nestled against a receipt that proclaimed to the world exactly how over-priced the garment really was. Xander walked quietly, his head down, and wondered what he'd done to deserve this.

*

"But - it's white."

"This is where you say thank you," Anya said primly, crossing her legs at the ankles. "It's polite. I've read about it. _Then_ you take it back to the store if you hate it. Only we're not allowed to know that. Because then it's not polite."

"That's my girl," Xander kissed her forehead.

Spike continued to stare aghast at the item in question. "But - it's white," he said again.

"Thank you," Xander prompted.

Anya smacked his knee. "No, _you_ don't thank him. _We_ are the present givers." She glared at Spike. "Thank us."

"Thank -" Spike began automatically at the rebuke, then came to his senses. "Hang on, I don't like it, so why do I have to thank you?"

"You can return it if it bothers you that much."

"No - no," and Spike returned to studying the t-shirt. "It has a certain - appeal. It's just that.... it's white."

"They had it in light blue, too," Anya supplied helpfully, "but they only had that in Large, and I wanted to see your chest in the slightly smaller size." She took a sip of her cola.

Both Xander and Spike regarded her somewhat worryingly.

"Er, right," Spike said after a second. "Um.... Can I dye it or something?"

"You can dye?" Xander was fascinated. He'd learned so far that Spike could do washing up, patrolling and even cook edible things on occasion. He wasn't aware that dress-making (okay, dress-dyeing) was one of his many domestic skills.

"Um.... I can dip in black paint and leave to dry."

"But you lose the writing then," Anya pointed out. "I like the writing."

"Yes, it does have -"

"A certain appeal," Xander joined in.

Spike scowled at him. "Listen mate, you've got me over a barrel. I _like_ my bloody clothes, ok? I can't change them at the drop of a hat!"

"No hat was involved," Anya supplied. "Just the exchange of money. A lot of money." She wrinkled her nose. "Money that could have been spent on me."

"Well, uh..."

"Thank you," Xander prompted.

"I'm not thanking you!" Spike was indignant. He snatched the t-shirt up and stood. "Bloody hell." With a quick shurg he yanked off his permanent black t-shirt and pulled on the new one. Just as Anya had said, it was a little too tight on him, hugging his muscles nicely.

Anya looked him over appreciatively and Xander glowered.

"Right. If that's sorted...." Spike looked around. "I'm gonna get meself another beer."

He practically ran out.

"You're welcome!" Anya yelled after him.

The door slammed shut.

"Do you think he liked it?" Xander asked, sitting down next to her.

"He put it on, didn't he? I mean, it's Spike. How could he resist a t-shirt with 'I love my DeSoto' on it, even if it _is_ white?" She grinned. "And it got him into another colour, at least. I didn't think I should push my luck with the light blue one."

"You know..." Xander smiled slowly. "You could have just got him the black one with the white writing..."

"And where's the fun in that? I needed a result... it took me forever to work out when his birthday is." She smiled suddenly. "Xander. Take me out."

"Of course." As he stood, Xander couldn't help but reflect that Anya seemed to be in charge of most of his life.

Somehow, he couldn't find anything wrong with that.

*

fin


End file.
